


Found Item

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio and Kowalski give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Item

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog-only snippet again. I dunno. I was in a mood.

"Hang on, lemme get my glasses. Jeez, where'd you find that? Wow. That was the first time me and Stella... um, y'know, the first _time._ Right after."

"She took your _picture?_ "

"It was summer, and Stella was seventeen. I was almost eighteen, turning in September... Anyway, Stella's folks got her this little camera, and she was takin' pictures of every stupid thing, just playin' around, and we were up in the attic--"

"You did it in the _attic?_ Kowalski, you romantic dog, you."

"It was my new bedroom, smart guy. I hadn't got the actual bed up there yet, just the mattress, but it was comfortable, and there were little windows and everything."

"And she took your picture after you and she had sex the first time ever. Why am I not surprised Stel would be that cool about it? Your body language, on the other hand, with your knees drawn up like that, you look kinda lost."

"Thanks. I guess I was."

"Cute, though. Gotta love the almost-mohawk. I can just about see what she saw in you."

"Yeah? And what would that be, dare I ask?"

"You're a softy, Kowalski. You're like those M & M's you put in your coffee, all crunchy and kind of fractured on the outside, but sweet and melty on the inside."

"You're a poet, Vecchio. You really are."

"Hey. You okay with all this? You feeling freaked out this time around?"

"Nah. Nah, this time I got a clearer perspective on what I want, and who I'm with. No freaking."

"So this is a good thing you're saying to me, maybe even a sideways sort of a compliment?"

"It's a good thing I'm saying, Vecchio. Now quit rummaging around in my pathetic past, and get back in bed."


End file.
